


Look Into My Eyes And I'll Own You

by Edhiltam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhiltam/pseuds/Edhiltam
Summary: You disappear from Jumin's pentahouse and he tries to call you but you don't answer him. After a few hours, you come back home to find an angry Jumin. He is ready to show you that he owns you completely.





	

As the door handle moves down, Jumin enters in his pentahouse. A warm feeling suddenly invades his body. The thought of you coming towards him with a charming smile makes him unconsciously smiles.

"I'm back !"

Expecting to hear your voice, his heart pulsates faster than usual as the deep silence invades the room.

Placing his bag on the chair, Elizabeth 3rd comes towards him, nuzzling against his legs but he doesn't even take the time to look her.

With long strides, he moves everywhere in his penthouse, searching desperately for your presence but the sound of his shoes against the floor and Elizabeth's purring resonate throughtout his pentahouse.

When he finally gets in the living room once again, he sits down on a chair ahead the front door. He gazes at it with a frown before he takes out his phone to call you.

...

While you stroll with your friend, the sound of your phone vibrating inside your bag makes you stop talking.

"Oh wait ! I got a call."

Glancing over at your phone, you find Jumin called you multiple times during the afternoon. Your heart suddenly pounds with nervousness.

With slightly trembling hands, you tap on the green button to call him. You don't even hear the dial tone that Jumin is already on the line.

"Come home, right now."

And suddenly, before you can talk to him you hear a click sound that stop you. As your heart is about to explose with nervousness, your eyes gaze at your phone.

...

Opening the door, you immediately meet Jumin's eyes while entering the pentahouse. He is here in front of you, standing up, looking angry but at the same time, potent. He doesn't say a word and only gazes at you with his hypnotizing grey eyes.

"What were you doing ?"

Suddenly, your throat feels dry. You know you were only spending time with your friend but Jumin's gaze makes you feel nervous.

"I was only with a friend..."

A frown appears on his face. Sitting on a chair in front of you, his leg crossed over the other, he has a playful smile on his face.

"You didn't tell me."

No words come out of your mouth. Your throat and mouth are completely dry. Wondering what will happen next, your heart beats faster and faster.

"Strip."

Peeking at Jumin, you meet his eyes. It makes you flinch immediately, his beautiful grey eyes, are now, completely cold like ice.

"Strip. Right now."

Your eyes move everywhere in the room, asking where Elizabeth 3th is.

"Where is Eli-"

Before you continue to talk, Jumin cuts you, obviously waiting for that question.

"She is with Jaehee. Now strip."

Hesitantly, you remove your high heels first. Feeling his gaze everywhere on you, nervousness quickly leaves your mind and excitement takes all over your body. Moving down the straps of your dress along your shoulders, the dress easily falls down on your ankles.

The cold air makes you shivers slightly but Jumin's stare makes something warm grow between your legs.

Reaching your bra behind your back, you unhook it. As the garment drifts down your shoulders, you feel completely vulnerable at Jumin's stare.

But before you can reach your panties with your fingers, Jumin stops you.

"Come closer and turn your body."

Slowly, you walk towards Jumin. Facing the front door, you bend over to remove your panties but before you can put them down, Jumin's hands tug them down. In that nerve wracking silence, Jumin's chuckle resonates throughout the room.

Feeling bashful, you turn around really slowly as Jumin studies your body, he smirks. Moving his eyes up and down on your body, he licks his lips while getting up off his chair.

As your eyes look down, you noticed in Jumin's hand is playing with a black leather collar with metal rings while the other, plays with the leash attached to the collar. Surprised, you move back but he stops you right away.

"Don't move and look at me."

When you gaze at his eyes, they are filled with lust. The cold leather against your neck makes you shiver slightly. Jumin closes the collar, the leather is almost sticking at your skin but he tightens the collar enough to remind you that you are the submissive one and he is the dominant one.

As he finally finishes to tie the collar, you watch his lips are shaping into a satisfied smile.

While he sits on the bed, his hand pulls the leash which is attached to your collar. First, you stay still but the pressure of the collar against your nape makes you move towards Jumin.

Looking down at him, the bulge between his legs arouses you even if he is acting dominant towards you, he is excited as much as you do.

Quickly, you get lost, staring at his body, he undoes his belt and puts it somewhere near him. He continues by removing his pants and boxer really slowly. Since you are staring at his throbbing member, you don't notice the mischevious smile on his face.

"Kneel."

Your heart skips a beat and you follow his orders. Right before your eyes, his erection, asking for attention.

"Suck."

Obeying his orders, your hand takes his length.

Your tongue brush the tip of his hard on really gently. In that silence room, he groans. Wanting to hear more of his moans, boldness takes over you as your hand moves a little faster along his length as you lick gently the precum at his tip.

He answers with multiple groans and you can't help but smirking. Gently, you bite his member as your mouth moves up until you reach the tip. The sensation of scraping teeth makes Jumin cringes. Not even taking time for a break, you suck him really hard, making him grip the sheet to control his excitement.

He whimpers in a needy way. As you thrust his member in and out of your mouth, his ragged breath resonates throught the room, he can't control himself anymore.

While you suck his length, your tongue plays with his tip, teasing him to put him on the edge. You could hear him gasping hard for air.

"Stop."

But you continue to suck him, you want him to go crazy with excitement.

"S-Stop !" He mutters, trying to be dominant. Since you don't listen to him and you continue to suck him, before he can cum, he leans your head backwards by forcefully grabbing your hair.

"S-Stop..."

His breath is deep and loud. You know he was about to cum as you taste in your mouth a slight taste of saltiness different from the precum and notice on his a white substance coming out at his tip.

"Since you didn't listen to me, lay down on my lap."

While getting up, your folds are extremely wet, so much that your wetness is flowing down on your thighs.

Your body lays on his lap, the sensation of his erection against your hip makes you even more wet. His hand caresses your butt and slides slowly between your legs. Spreading your legs unconsciously, his fingers touch your inner thighs before sliding towards your wet folds. At his unbearable touch, you moan immediately, asking more for his touch.

His finger slides into your insides and you moan immediately. The coldness of his finger makes you even more aroused but quickly, you don't feel anymore this finger inside you.

Glancing at him, he gazes at you with a smirk. His hand reach his belt next to him. Suddenly, he spanks your butt with it. Not really hard, but enough to make you feel excited.

You close your eyes, preparing youself for an another blow. You bite your lip but you cry out involuntarily.

"I like that sound, you can yell as much as you want."

Feeling more relaxed, your body is less tense than earlier. Before spanking you one more time, he caresses your butt.

You cry in pleasure. Unconsciously, you wiggle your butt with impatience, asking for more. He continues to spank you, whips you multiple times in a row, you cry out. Your wetness is overflowing inside you.

Jumin's thigh senses your warm juices coming out of you.

"It seems like you are really enjoying this. Naughty woman."

Closing your eyes tightly, you wait for an another blow but instead, Jumin's fingers slide inside you once again. They are still cold, he moves his fingers more quickly as you moan more.

You drown in pleasure as you squeeze the sheet underneath you.

Getting more excited, your hunger for him grows more and more.

"Jumin... Please, touch me..."

Jumin chuckles and moves you out of his lap.

Before laying on the bed, he rips off his shirt, not even taking time to unbutton it. You never have enough of looking at his svelte but muscular body. As he meets your eyes, a sexy and confident smile appears on his face.

His hand pull the leash slightly, enough to make you move above him.

"Ride me." He commands you strictly. As you crawl towards him, you sink into his penis. Directly, you move your hips back and forth without even hearing what Jumin says to you.

Your eyes are closed really tightly and even the pressure against your nape doesn't stop you.

But suddenly, Jumin pulls you enough to make you surprised. Opening your eyes, your face is right before his.

"Were you with a man ? Tell me."

Your eyes are wide with surprise.

"No I wasn't !"

"So... Why did you have a dress like that on you. Too thin, too short, too easy to remove."

You don't say anything and Jumin chuckles.

"If you don't cum, I'll forgive you."

As he pushes you to put your back straight, Jumin's fingers are making patterns against your bud while his hips are moving against yours.

You can't cum but the feeling of disobey his orders makes you feel even more excited. Your hips move even more quickly than before and Jumin's fingers as well.

He pulls your hips down against his as he sits. The friction between with his hips and yours make you dizzy with excitement. Jumin sets a regular pace as he thrusts into you but it's not enough for you. You want more of it.

While Jumin's hips move, your hips move unconsciously faster and faster, you lose the previous pace you had. Feeling a heat growing between your legs, you can't help but arch your back as you moan loudly. Grabbing his shoulders, you dig your nails into his skin as your mind becomes dizzy.

As you feel you reach your peak, instead of being scared of his punishment, the excitement makes you even more bolder than before. You look straight at him, giving the more a sultry and sexy gaze you can while smirking.

Gazing straight at him, Jumin's eyes open wide while his cheeks become painted into a shade of pink but he quickly gets over it and smirks at you, his eyes filled with passion.

You bite your below lip sensually as you start to moan in high pitch.

His breath is ragged and harsh like yours but unlike him, you reach your peak more sooner than you thought, spreading wetness all over his hips and onto the matress.

After you calm yourself, Jumin smirks at you. Both of your wrists are trapped by his hands. Quickly, he pins you down onto the bed. You are finally underneath him.

His hands reach behind the pillow and take out handcuffs from it. He pins down out your hands above your head with one hand while the other plays with the handcuffs. The handcuffs dangle from his hand, swinging a little bit from side to side as Jumin's smirk widens.

As you close your eyes, you feel the bracelet around one of your wrist and he snaps it closed. The other cuffs clicks closed around your other wrist. Opening your eyes slowly, you feel vulnerable in front of Jumin, completely at his mercy.

Staring at his eyes, they are filled with lust and desire but he has a playful smile on his lips which makes you regret from your previous forbidden pleasure.

"Since you want to cum that badly, I will make you cum until I have enough."


End file.
